


(Nie)odpowiedzialna opiekunka

by Olix



Series: prompty [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Babysitter Zayn, Default Sex, Fluff, Funny, Liam ma dziecko, M/M, i tytuły nie zapominaj Olka o tytułach, nie zniechęcajcie się do moich prac przez te chujowe tagi i opisy, w zasadzie to chyba nie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 20:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4234761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olix/pseuds/Olix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>na prompt: Zayn jest opiekunką dziecka Liama. W tle Larry i Niall&Josh (zabijcie mnie, nie wiem jak się ten pairing nazywa), bo gejoza na całego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Nie)odpowiedzialna opiekunka

\- Heather, kochanie, mój aniele. Pamiętasz o co cię prosiłem? – zapytał Zayn małą sześciolatkę, która siedziała z nim na kanapie i opierała się o jego ramię, oglądając jakieś nieodpowiednie dla jej grupy wiekowej bajki.   
\- Taak, tylko nie wiem po co mam znowu to robić, Zi – odpowiedziała niepewnie i wlepiła swoje spojrzenie w Mulata.  
\- To będzie taki żart dla taty, gdy już wróci z pracy. Wiesz, on nie będzie wiedział gdzie jesteś, a potem ty wyskoczysz i go wystraszysz. Będzie fun! – odparł jej i mrugnął porozumiewawczo okiem.  
-Ale znowu? Przecież my mu prawie codziennie robimy takie żarty i nigdy nie jest śmiesznie, bo potem ty i tata się kłócicie i tata mówi, że jesteś nieromalnym idiotą.  
\- Niereformowalnym, kochanie – poprawił ją Zayn – Ale teraz będzie inaczej, bo tatuś nie będzie takim zgredem i pobawi się razem z nami – zaśmiał się chłopak i pocałował Heather w czoło.   
\- Jesteś pewien Zaynee? Czasem tatuś wygląda groźnie i może znowu cię uderzyć! – wykrzyknęła wystraszona dziewczynka.  
\- Po pierwsze, tatuś nigdy mnie nie uderzył…  
\- A wtedy, kiedy bawiliśmy się w chowanego w parku? –przerwała mu dziewczynka – Wtedy co ja wygrałam, a ty musiałeś mnie szukać razem z panami w mundurach, bo tak bardzo słaby w to jesteś – Zayn już otworzył usta, żeby jej zaprzeczyć, ale Heather kontynuowała – Albo wtedy kiedy sami chcieliśmy piec ciastka, bo tata był w pracy, a jak wrócił to zobaczył jak wyciągam ciasteczka z piekarnika i wtedy też na ciebie krzyczał i uderzył.   
\- To były zupełnie inne sytuacje Heather – Zayn spojrzał na nią – Twój tatuś jest pacyfistą i poza pewnymi… wyjątkami trzyma swoje ręce przy sobie. Chociaż czasem wolałbym, żeby było inaczej –ostatnie zdanie mruknął jakby tylko dla siebie  
\- Kiedy? –zapytała go zaciekawiona dziewczynka  
\- Pamiętasz jak byliśmy w zoo z tatą, wujkiem Niallem i wujkiem Joshem?   
\- Wtedy wujek Niall bawił się z nosorożcami i ten nosorożec uderzył wujka w tyłek! To było śmieszne. O, i wtedy też tatuś na ciebie krzyczał jak zobaczył, że ja sama bawię się z żyrafami, ale zanim tatuś ci coś zrobił to zabrali go tacy panowie też w mundurach! I już tatuś nie może przychodzić do zoo…  
Zayn uśmiechnął się kwaśno.  
\- Tak, dokładnie tak było. I pamiętasz co było, jak wujka Nialla staranował ten nosorożec?  
\- Wujek Josh dmuchał i całował go w pupę, żeby go już nie bolało.   
\- Właśnie – zaśmiał się Zayn.  
\- Ahaaaaa, czyli ty też chcesz, żeby tatuś całował cię w pupę kiedy coś sobie zrobisz? –zapytała Heather, wyraźnie dumna z siebie, że już rozumie o czym mówi Zayn.  
\- Coś w tym guście –zaśmiał się ponownie Zayn – Ale nie mów tacie, że ci to powiedziałem. Bo znowu mi coś zrobi – Zayn wzdrygnął się sztucznie.  
\- Ale dlaczego? Ja z nim mogę pogadać i wtedy on zawsze cię już będzie całował! – powiedziała uradowana Heather, a Zayn westchnął głośno. Dla niej wszystko było takie proste.  
\- Oj chciałbym, słonko. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. Ale na razie shaa. Na ten czas sprawy są w moich rękach! – krzyknął wesoło, a Heather teatralnie przewróciła oczami.  
Siedzieli jeszcze chwilę w ciszy i samotności, wciąż oglądając te psychodeliczne bajki. Zayn już w ogóle nie dziwił się, dlaczego to całe nowe pokolenie jest tak bardzo zdemoralizowane. W momencie gdy na ekranie jakaś podejrzanie wyglądająca niebieska wiewiórka, chodząca na dwóch nogach walnęła mniejszego, równie niepokojącego, brązowego szopa pracza, zgrzytnął zamek do drzwi. Zayn zerwał się na równe nogi, a razem z nim Heather.  
\- Mała, nasza misja rozpoczęta – mruknął do dziewczynki, a ona stanęła na baczność – Żołnierz wie, co żołnierz ma robić?   
\- Tak jest! – zasalutowała i pognała w kierunku łazienki. Zayn starł niewidzialną łezkę, która zakręciła mu się w oku i usiadł z powrotem na sofie. Był taki dumny z tej małej łobuziary.  
\- Zaaaayn, Heatheeeeeer! Jesteście w domu? – Mulat usłyszał głos Liama, więc postarał się przyjąć w miarę zrelaksowaną pozę, co wyglądało raczej jak częściowy paraliż i prawie skutkowało spadnięciem z kanapy.   
\- Cześć, Liam! Cześć… Louis i Harry?! A co wy tu robicie?! – zapytał zaskoczony Zayn i popatrzył tępo na przyjaciół. No nie tego się spodziewał.   
-Postanowiłem, że zaproszę ich na wieczór. – odpowiedział Liam, podejrzliwie patrząc na Zayna – Wiesz jest piątek, trzeba się zrelaksować. A gdzie mój aniołeczek?  
„Zayn, tylko nie wychodź z roli.” – przypomniał sobie w myślach Malik i siląc się na obojętność, wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Gdzieś lata po domu. Nie wiem dokładnie. Ale wiesz, sądziłem, że ten wieczór spędzimy razem. Sami. W rodzinnej atmosferze – okej, Zaynowi bardzo zależało by w końcu zbliżyć się do Liama, a dzisiejsza akcja miała mu w tym pomóc. Jak widać niekoniecznie wszystko szło po jego myśli.  
\- Zayn. Gdzie. Jest. Moje. Dziecko – zapytał groźnie Liam, a Harry szepnął do Louisa coś w stylu „dawno nie posuwał” na co oboje zachichotali. Dobra, to było śmieszne. Zaynowi kącik ust powędrował do góry i ledwo co powstrzymywał się przed śmiechem.   
\- Leeeeyum, no ja nie wiem, no. Może w kuchni – mruknął, ale widząc zmianę w wyglądzie twarzy Liama szybko zaprzeczył – Nie, nie w kuchni. Pewnie śpi, wiesz dzieci w jej wieku potrzebują dużo snu. Sen najlepszym kosmetykiem i te sprawy.   
-Zayn, do kurwy nędzy jeżeli w przeciągu dziesięciu sekund nie znajdziesz Heather to ja za siebie nie ręczę. Pieprznę cię tak mocno, że życie płodowe ci się przypomni – wywarczał, a Harry i Louis już na dobre wybuchnęli śmiechem. Widać oni wiedzieli co się dzieje  
\- Oj, chciałbym – mruknął Zayn pod nosem  
\- Co?   
\- Nie, nie nic – Zayn miał przesrane –Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że już na mnie wrzeszczysz, a nawet dokładnie nie sprawdziłeś domu. A nóż widelec gdzieś tu lata, mały skurczybyk.  
\- Wydzieram się na ciebie, bo cię znam! Jesteś kompletnie nieodpowiedzialnym kretynem, który ma dupie dziecko swojego najlepszego przyjaciela!  
\- Tylko nie w dupie, wypraszam sobie! W dupie wolałbym mieć coś innego, o! – z boku rozległo się ciche „uuu!”.   
\- Fuuu, Zayn, nie musisz aż tak publicznie obnoście się ze swoją orientacją. A ja ci dziecko powierzyłem, gdzie ja oczy miałem?!   
\- O boże, taką znowuż najgorszą nańką to nie jestem! Czasem mam swoje dobre momenty. Pamiętasz jak na weselu Larry’ego pomagałem ci wyciągać Heather z tego oczka wodnego, a potem sam, własnymi rękoma ją suszyłem i inne takie? – Harry i Louis znów dopowiedzieli swoje „tak, on ma rację” i „idzie, przenieście tę kłótnię do sypialni”  
\- Robiłeś to po tym, jak sam ją do tego oczka wrzuciłeś! Ughrr, no ja z tobą nie mogę, no! – wykrzyknął po raz ostatni Liam i szarpiąc się za włosy i usiadł w furii na sofę. W tej chwili drzwi do łazienki otworzyły się i mała postać wybiegła z nich prosto w objęcia Liama.  
\- Heather, kochanie! Gdzieś ty była?! – zapytał Payne, oskarżycielsko patrząc na Zayna, który stał z boku skruszony.  
\- Tatusiu, nie krzycz już więcej na Zayna. My chcieliśmy zrobić ci tylko żart i ja mówiłam Zaynowi, że to zły pomysł, bo ty znowu się zdenerwujesz, ale on nie słuchał. Miałeś rację, że on jest nieromalny – powiedziała dziewczynka i przytuliła się do ojca.  
\- Niereformowalny, tak tak. Ale słonko, gdzie ty byłaś przez ten cały czas, gdy cię wołałem?   
\- W pralce – odpowiedziała spokojnie.  
\- W pralce – powtórzył tępo Liam – dlaczego do najświętszej lukrecji w pralce?!  
\- Rozmawialiśmy z Zaynem o wujku Niallu i wujku Joshu, a tak w ogóle to cześć wujku Harry, cześć wujku Louisie; i pamiętasz jak byliśmy w zoo? – Liam pokiwał głową – i jak wujka Nilla kopnął ten nosorożec? No, no to wtedy wujek Josh pocieszał wujka Nialla i całował go w pupę i Zayn powiedział, że on też tak chce, żebyś ty go całował jak coś mu się stanie, a że wiesz – tu ściszyła konspiracyjnie ton - Zayn nie jest zbytnio mądry to wymyślił, że ja się schowam w pralce i jak wrócisz to coś tam, nie pamiętam dokładnie, bo Zayn jest strasznie kiepski w tłumaczeniu i ty i Zayn będziecie tak jak wujek Niall i wujek Josh, albo jak wujek Harry i wujek Louis. Ja mu mówiłam, że ja mogę z tobą pogadać, żebyś go całował, ale on się uparł że sam wszystko załatwi. Teraz rozumiesz?   
Problemem było to, że Liam zrozumiał. Jak i cała reszta znajdująca się w pokoju. Harry i Louis już prawie tarzali się na podłodze ze śmiechu, a Zayn czuł jakby twarz mu płonęła. Liam tylko siedział z córką na kolanach, zupełnie oniemiały. Tylko Heather nie rozumiała tego całego zamieszania i była wyraźnie dumna z tego, jak wszystko sprawnie załatwiła.   
\- Aniołku, pójdziesz teraz z wujkiem Harry’m i wujkiem Louisem do parku? Muszę chwilę pogadać z Zaynem – wymruczał Liam wciąż groźnie brzmiącym tonem.  
\- Ale nie zbijesz Zayna? – dopytała się dziewczynka  
\- Nie za mocno.  
\- To dobra. Pa Zayn, pa tato! – krzyknęła Heather i razem z dwójką ciągle śmiejących się chłopaków, wyszła do przedpokoju. Gdy drzwi trzasnęły za tą trójką, Liam dopiero zwrócił swój wzrok na Zayna.   
\- No więc, kiedy miałeś zamiar mi powiedzieć? –zapytał go, powoli się do niego zbliżając. Zayna przeszedł drescz.  
\- Nigdy? – zaryzykował stwierdzenie, a Liam się skrzywił.  
\- Dlaczego? Przeszkadza ci to uczucie? Czy to że mam dziecko? Co stoi ci na przeszkodzie Zayn? – zapytał Liam wyciągając rękę w kierunku Mulata i delikatnie objął go za biodro.  
\- Nie, to nie to! Uwielbiam Heather, jest naprawdę wspaniała. Tylko wiesz… Ja nie wiedziałem jaki ty jesteś i tego, no… Bałem się – mruknął nieśmiało Zayn.   
\- Serio Zayn? Serio? Naprawdę myślałeś, że jestem hetero mając za przyjaciół dwie pary gejów? Na jakiej ty planecie żyjesz? – zaśmiał się Liam i wolną ręką uniósł podbródek Malika.  
\- Wiesz, cuda istnieją – mruknął Zayn, powoli tonąc w czekoladzie jaką dysponowały oczy Liama.  
\- Och i to jeszcze jakie – mruknął Payne i pochylił się by zamknąć usta Zayna w żarliwym pocałunku.   
~*~*~*~  
\- Heather, zamknij oczy!   
-Boże, co wy tu robicie?!   
\- Sory stary, nie przewidzieliśmy, że sprawy zajdą tak daleko!  
\- CO?! Od kilku miesięcy wmawiacie nam, żebyśmy się przespali, a kiedy nachodzi taka okazja, to się dziwicie, że z niej korzystamy?!  
\- Co to znaczy „przespać się z kimś”?   
\- Och, obiecuję wam chłopaki, że nie dożyjecie przyszłych świąt!  
\- Liam, kochanie, ale oni zawsze kupują najlepsze prezentu…  
-Ughrrr, do diabła z wami!


End file.
